


Claire's Guardian

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bi-Claire, Bi-Krissy, Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Domme Claire Novak, F/F, F/M, Guardian Castiel, HS AU, Human AU, Multi, Open Relationships, Pegging, Pseudo Daddycest, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Castiel, Threesome, Top Claire Novak, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy and Claire meet in high school and start dating. It isn't until Claire brings Krissy home to meet her guardian that she explains that Castiel isn't just her guardian.</p><p>Written for a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of everything PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If this isn't your thing then just back out of this fic and find something else.
> 
> Written for a prompt

Claire glanced over at Krissy with a pleased grin as she finger fucked her guardian, Castiel. “He’s always so good for me.” She promised, “He’ll be good for you too, Krissy.” Claire added more lube and scissored her fingers, loosening Castiel up enough for her strap-on and removing her fingers with satisfaction.

“Are you sure?” Krissy watched them wearing only her bra and panties, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

Claire moved away from Castiel right into Krissy’s space to draw her in for a teasing kiss. She pulled back and glanced into Krissy’s eyes, “Of course. He’ll fuck you as hard or slow as you want. Anything you say he’ll do. He loves being dominated.”

Krissy kissed her again, hands briefly in her hair, before pulling away. Claire watched her girlfriend getting laid out on the bed, watched as Castiel rolled on a condom and pressed into Krissy after some teasing, before she got up to put on her strap-on.

It was her favorite one to fuck Castiel with. A long, thick, ridged purple monster that looked perfect splitting Castiel’s ass open as she pounded him.

The mattress groaned with each of Castiel’s thrusts as Krissy demanded he fuck her harder. Claire marveled at how her girlfriend had quickly taken command of Castiel before climbing back on the bed and stroking her fake cock with a lube slick hand.

She waited a few seconds before moving up, “You know what I want.” Castiel paused and his position shifted giving her a great angle, “Good boy.” Claire gripped the dildo and pushed it against Castiel’s loose hole.

Her eyes fixed on the place where the dildo was pushing inside, spreading Castiel’s hole open and filling him up. “Claire.” Krissy’s voice was low, aroused and it only managed to turn Claire on even more. “Fuck, Claire.”

“Doesn’t he feel good?” she kept pushing inside, listening to the low hiss that escaped Castiel as the thickest parts of the toy sunk in his ass. “Nice fat dick and so obedient. You should feel his mouth on you, Krissy, it’s magic.”

“Later.” Krissy breathed, “I want him to eat me out later.”

“He’ll eat you out until you can’t move.” Claire breathed as her hips pressed up against Castiel’s ass and her dildo was completely buried inside, “Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Yes.” Krissy breathed out, “Oh yes.”

“Start moving.” Claire smacked her hand against Castiel’s ass and was instantly rewarded by him starting to fuck Krissy once more. Her fingers dug into the flesh of Castiel’s hips and her hips rolled forward as she started moving.

There were hitches in Castiel’s breathing. She loved the way he shivered and how his pace fell off but he was just as quick to follow their demands.

Claire listened to how Krissy moaned and gasped underneath Castiel, the way Castiel released broken sounds of pleasure whenever she hit his prostate and how the mattress creaked underneath them.

Her pace picked up as she started to slam into Castiel, watching the dildo pumping in and out of Castiel’s hole. There was a gasp and Castiel seemed to still. Aroused and running on the high of control Claire slipped out, “Take it off and eat her out.”

The condom ended up on the wood floor, a mess she’d have him clean up later, as Krissy scooted up the bed and Castiel buried his face between her legs. Krissy’s moans of pleasure started up once more as Claire pushed back into Castiel and started pounding into him quickly.

“Make her come.” Claire demanded almost breathless and lost to the sounds Krissy was making. They filled the air and had her only getting more turned on.

Krissy’s voice was wrecked as a  _Claire oh Claire!_  escaped her and Claire knew Krissy was riding high on her orgasm. Claire yanked Castiel’s hips back into each of her thrusts, working herself forward harder and harder, as Castiel continued to focus on Krissy.

There were loud, hitching gasps and broken whimpers the longer Castiel continued to practically feast upon Krissy. “Don’t stop until one of us tells you.”

Claire could see Krissy’s fingers in Castiel’s dark hair and how her girlfriend shoved Castiel’s face closer to her pussy, demanding and flushed a beautiful pink. “Ohhh ohhh yes yes yes!”

Krissy’s eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted as she panted. Wordlessly Claire reached under Castiel and started to jerk him off in time with her thrusts. She could feel the way he tensed and shuddered in pleasure as she dragged him towards another orgasm.

She kept pounding into Castiel, knowing how oversensitive he would be at this point, as Castiel brought Krissy to a third orgasm and Claire could see her girlfriend laid out panting and gasping her name breathlessly.

“That’s it.” She eased out and met Krissy’s dazed eyes before turning her focus on Castiel, “On your back so I can ride your face.”

Claire didn’t bother removing the strap-on as Castiel rolled onto his back and she moved over him so she could grip the headboard. Once she had positioned herself perfectly Claire ground down and moaned, delighted, as Castiel immediately started pressing up against her clit.

His strong hands curled around her thighs to help hold her in place but he made no move to do anything other than let her ride his face to completion.

Her fingers flexed and tightened on the wooden headboard as she kept rocking herself down on Castiel’s face. Pleasure curled inside her and warmed her up having her lips parting as her breathing quickened.

“Fuck. I love your mouth.” She breathed out and caught movement to the right of her. Krissy had turned to watch, eyes dark and intent, as Claire stared at her still moving her hips. “Was it good?” she checked, never stopping and before Krissy could respond Claire’s first orgasm stole her breath.

Her thighs shook and her mouth fell open as she moaned loudly. Claire moved just enough to let Castiel get some more air before she was back, moving herself over Castiel quicker and harder, to chase another orgasm.

Claire was sensitive enough that it didn’t seem to take much to send her back over the edge and she somehow managed to move off of Castiel’s face. A glance down revealed Castiel’s face shiny from eating out both Krissy and herself.

“Good job, Cas.” She watched Castiel’s hooded eyes and the way he relaxed, sprawled out on the sheets, as he calmed his breathing once more. There was a tiny smile offered before she turned her attention to Krissy.

“That was amazing.” Krissy breathed out as she helped Claire out of the strap-on and kissed her with a grin, “I didn’t know when I was going to meet your guardian it…” she trailed off as Claire gave her a knowing look.

“As long as you enjoyed yourself that’s all that mattered.” Claire sighed. Her body felt relaxed and loose. “We can switch positions if you want to go another round with him later. I’m not sure if you’ve pegged a guy before or not but his ass can take anything you give it. Or we can go up to my room and mess around.”

Krissy kissed her in response and pulled away to grin, “I haven’t pegged a guy before but it looked like fun.” Claire allowed herself to imagine watching Krissy fucking Castiel and dragged Krissy in for another kiss.


End file.
